


Edge of Obsession

by keycoward



Category: Red vs Blue, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Multi, Porn, Sex, Smut, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keycoward/pseuds/keycoward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next dancer came on stage. He didn’t have the confidence in his stride like the last. Or at least we wasn’t oozing self-esteem everywhere or sexual tension.<br/>But god damn!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is super short because its just an intro. I will write more

Caboose had told him that his friend owned a diner and show place and took him there.

Upon their arrival Grif had realized Caboose had unwittingly taken him to a strip club. He nearly hugged the man.

When they stepped in he seen a dark skinned man in cyan booty shorts, white fishnets and black heels spinning on the pole. Another man with bleach blonde hair was sitting in front of the stage in one of the lush chairs admiring the dancer. A hundred dollar bill in his hand.

They had been seated in a booth and given menus. His eye had wondered to the dancer again while Caboose chatted idle about things he really didn’t care about. The dancer was leaning over the edge towards the patron. His dreads hanging past his shoulders and the confident gleam in his eyes. His sculpted legs were spread as he was leaning forward, biting on the corner of the bill and carefully dragging it out of the man’s fingers. He had leaned back again, tucking the bill into his booty shorts and climbed onto the pole again.

His view of the dance was obscured by another man who was bouncing on his heels. He had a shaved pixie cut that was bleach blonde with his tips dyed a light pink. His bright blue eyes were focused on Caboose. His lightly tanned hands on Cabooses arm.

“Now who’s your little friend here?” He asked. Finally turning his attention to Grif. Who wasn’t paying attention but instead watched the dark skinned man lead the other past red velvet curtains.

“Where are they going?” Grif asked. Donut grinned.

“Ooooh! You’re a ** _naughty_** boy! Those curtains led up to our black rooms. If a dancer likes you they’ll ask if you want a private session. It does cost a little more but….its worth it” The way he said made his skin crawl. Grif had nothing against the man but his gaze almost predatory. Sizing him up with a smile as he leaned against Caboose “So ‘Boosey, is he joining our session?” He said with a purr. Grif stood up immediately and stepped away.

Donut’s friendly flirtatious smile turned to a frown “Honey, if you don’t like men why are you here?” He crossed his arms. Grif shook his head.

“It’s not that I don’t like men it’s just that uh….” It clicked for Donut and he laughed before standing up.

“Oh sorry. I guess I come on a little too strong. Maybe you should sit and watch the next show, me and Mr. Caboose have some business to discuss in the back. He pulled Caboose along as the DJ switched songs.

Grif left the booth and ordered a rum and coke before sitting in one of the lush seats. Nursing his drink with curiosity about what kind of person would come out next. Not many people were here, most likely from the way off location. But he still found the place nice. It was clean at least, not grimy and crawling with STDs. The DJ had a good taste in music, nothing really obnoxious yet and he hoped she would wouldn’t play any in the future.

The next dancer came on stage. He didn’t have the confidence in his stride like the last. Or at least we wasn’t oozing self-esteem everywhere or sexual tension.

_But god damn!_

The man had fishnets and heels like the other but instead of booty shorts he was wearing lacy red panties and a black garter belt. He wore a shade of red lipstick, Grif thought it was maroon but it was hard to tell. He imagine how those lips would look stretched around his cock and swallowed thickly.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a hard day at work, with his boss yelling at him, tracking down his sister at four in the morning and forgetting his wallet so he was left starving until a co-worker took pity on him and bought him a burger. (Caboose had always been nice)

And he was running late because of his truck. The damn gas guzzler sputtered at him until he made a detour that took him 15 minutes away from the main high way. He was 40 minutes late when he showed up to strip club in the middle of nowhere. But it wasn’t just any strip club.

It was a strip club with his favorite attraction.

He walked in just as his favorite dancer had finished up with their dance. The bar tender/owner noticed Grif and gave him a sly grin. The woman had blonde hair, tied up in a ponytail with gray eyes. She went by Tex. She had a picture of her family on the shelf right above all of the liquor.

She poured him his usual and started his tab for the night.

Grif took the drink with a smile and debated on ordering a meal. The food had always been phenomenal here. Actually it was how he found the place. But when he glanced at the clock he cursed his luck. He was really late.

Grif cursed and downed the drink. This was just how he needed his day to end. With more, bitter disappointment thrown in his face just to top it all off. This was one thing he thought would make up for the entire shitty day. But he had been wrong and put down the empty glass. Ready to leave as Tex raised an eyebrow. But a tap on his shoulder halted him in his tracks.

“I thought you weren’t coming” A voice spoke up behind him and he felt a tingle shoot up his spine. Heat rushing to his face as he turned around to see him. Lipstick and all. Simmons. Blazing green eyes and cute spray of freckles across his face and shoulders. Red hair was slightly messy and he was breathing a little harder. Like he had ran out to the front.

Simmons took his hand and led him to the curtains. Apparently a dance wasn’t needed this time around for Simmons to decide that he wanted him in the back again. His heels clicking against the polished wood and he brushed the red velvet aside and turned the corner. Leading him to the furthest room before opening the door and ushering him before locking it behind them. He was being a little more aggressive today and Grif couldn’t tell why. Not that he had the time to really think about it. In three strides Simmons had his lips on his.

They never kissed, not anything like this before.

But hell if Grif hadn’t kissed him back just as passionately. Pulling him down to his height before Simmons broke the kiss to kick off his heels before pushing Grif onto the couch. Crawling onto his lap and running his hands through his thick black hair. Grif nipped at his collar bone and his hands roamed his body. Simmons shivered and ground his hips against Grif. He inhaled sharply and grabbed the dancers hips to halt his movements. He looked up at Simmons, slightly confused, completely aroused and a little concerned.

“Are you okay?” He asked softly. Stroking his back cautiously. He felt Simmons head hit his shoulder and sigh deeply.

“I thought……I thought you got tired of me” He mumbled into his shoulder. True, Grif had missed last Thursdays show. But that had been because of his Sister getting arrested. Having to deal with that entire mess instead of seeing his favourite dancer didn’t put him in a good mood. “And then…..you missed this dance so I was worried….But then Tucker said he saw you come in and I rushed out just to see you leaving so I…um….I wasn’t thinking” Simmons sighed.

“Damn straight you weren’t thinking. We’ve been doing this whole sexual tension thing for like, almost a year! Now we only get to have two options” Grif grumbled. “Either I stop coming here or we…um….we do…that whole….thing” He was getting redder and redder with each word. He would be lying if he said he wouldn’t jump at the chance for the second option but….It wasn’t just his choice either.

Simmons was very silent and very still on top of him. Which was really awkward because he still had a boner that refuse to quit it going on, and Simmons was right on top of him. When the dancer pulled away from him, Grif prepared for rejection. For the soul crushing regret of opening his stupid fucking mouth. But Simmons leaned into him again and nipped his neck. Grif groaned and involuntarily bucked his hips. His neck was his weakness and biggest turn on point.

“Option 2 ‘s good” He mumbled and guided the red heads hips against his. They moaned in unison and grabbed at each other, needing to touch. Grif trailed his hands down Simmons spine, leaving long red marks. Simmons popped off his neck and gasped, rutting against him. He captured his lips again. Biting his lower lip before delving his tongue in once again. Simmons returned it and bucked against him, trying to find a rhythm. Grif matched him and thrust his hips into his. Simmons moaned and tugged at his shirt. Wanting to rip it off already because was in the way.

Grif took the cue and grabbed a hold of Simmons and pushed them onto the floor. Fuck that couch, it was never big enough away. He tugged the shirt over his head and threw it at the lamp, knocking it over. Eh, it was an ugly one anyway.

He hoisted Simmons legs on his hips so they could wrap around him tightly as he ground into him. The friction driving them wild.

“Take off your stupid pants. Take them off! Off! Off! Off!” Simmons whined. Grif sat up again and unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. Simmons fiddled with the clasps of his garter belt before he finally was able to free his cock from its lacy prison. He was surprised when he felt a hand on it. Pumping him up and down in quick notions. His head lolled back and he moaned. Running a hand through his own hair, running through it and blushing.

“We need lube”

“Wha?” Simmons looked up at Grif who stopped at the sight of his face. Red faced, eyes glazed, lips puffy and the tiniest bit of drool on the corner of his mouth. He looked a porn star with his face like that. His cock throbbed at the sight.

“Lube” Grif managed.

“It’s right…in that drawer, ohhh please don’t stop” He moaned. It went straight to Grifs dick as he looked around for the fabled drawer. He pulled open the side table and found a small purple bottle. He popped open the lid and spread some on his fingers before sliding his hand up Simmons thigh and to his entrance. Gently rubbing circles around it before pressing a finger in. A wanton moan come from Simmons as he begged for more. He crooked his fingers and silenced the dance by kissing him. He added another finger and pumped them until he was satisfied. He pulled them out and wiped them on the floor before grabbing the bottle again and squeezing more out and lubing up his cock.

Simmons had his legs spread for him, his hand pumping his own cock that was in desperate need of attention.

Grif leaned over him, the head of his cock pressing into him.

“God you look so pretty right now” Grif nibbled on his earlobe as he pressed all the way in. He gave him a moment to adjust before he started thrusting again. Simmons bit Grifs neck again, driving the shorter man crazy, making him thrust faster. He cursed under his breath as he felt Simmons nails leave claw marks all over his back. He kept going, needing this to go on forever.

He pulled on his red hair, exposing his pale neck “Look at you, pumping your own cock while I fuck your ass. Do you need to come that badly?” Grif growled. Simmons whimpered and Grif kissed him, over and over again. His hand drifted over to the dancers strained cock that he was desperately trying to get off. He nudged his hand away and took over. “Let me, focus on feeling good. You deserve it” He whispered in his ear. He felt his hand join the other in tearing up his back like a scratching post. Grif tugged on his earlobe before attacking his neck. Simmons grew in volume and desperately bucked his hips. Wanting their pace to go faster and harder. Grif complied to his demands and thrusted harder and faster into him. Grunting and growling a combination of Simmons name and the lord’s name in vain. Along with a few other choice words.

Grif moved his free hand to cup Simmons cheek, making him look into his eyes. Simmons felt that alone was intimate.

“You are so fucking pretty you know that? Your freckles stand out when you blush and your face is so red it fucking amazing” Grif kissed him again. Over and over. Not just his lips. He kissed his cheek, his nose, his chin and his forehead, but ultimately kept kissing his lips. He couldn’t get enough of him, the way he tasted, the way he felt, his reactions were all too much to process all at once. But god dammit he was going to try as hard as he could.

He kissed his passionately and slowly, slowing their pace to match. Thrusting into him slow but hard. Each time the red head moaned and arched his back. His hand left the side of his face to grab his ass. Palming the flesh as he growled again. His end was rapidly approaching him and he didn’t wanna bruise his skin. At least more than he already had. The red marks made a necklace around his neck and he was sure his looked similar.

Slowing the pace didn’t prolong his finish. In fact he was pretty sure that he came faster because of it.

He clung to Simmons and buried his face into his shoulder and cried out his release along with Simmons name. He panted for a few moment before he sat up and continued to pump Simmons until he came.

His own cum shooting at him. Grif chuckled at how wrecked Simmons looked. His own jizz was on his face and chest. Grif fixed that. He pulled out of him and scooted down his body. Licking it up from his chest and down towards his cock, cleaning him up to be more presentable. He grinned at the jizz on his face and licked it up too.

“You’re so gross” Simmons mumbled. Still basking in the glory of it all. Grif chuckled and wrapped his arms around him. The dancer complied by rolling towards him, burying his face into dark and tan skin. Sighing blissfully, almost content to go to sleep. So had Grif.

Until someone banged on the door.

“Hey assholes, we are twenty minutes to closing! Quit sucking each other’s dicks!” Tucker shouted.

“Oh shit….I was off like…half an hour ago.” Simmons groaned and sat up. Grif groaned and tucked his junk back in his pants. Simmons did the same and stood up, wobbling slightly. He looked around for his heels as Grif went to collect his shirt.

Five minutes and they were presentable and Grif had his number in his phone.

“Do you need a ride?” He asked not so smoothly.

“Would you mind if I stuffed a bike in the back of your car?” Simmons asked.

“One, I have a truck so that is not going to be a problem at all. And two. This place is in the middle of nowhere, you bike here?” Grif raised a thick brow. Simmons shrugged as an answer. “You’re getting a ride.” He stated flatly. The ginger smiled and opened the door. Leading them both out to the front again while the staff had been counting up their dues for the day. Grif paid his tab and waved them off. Sitting in his truck waiting for his now boyfriend. A large grin spread across his face.

He hit the jack pot this time and he knew it.


End file.
